creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reaper600
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Life's a Lie page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 03:21, September 30, 2012 RE: Opps, sorry. I kind got sidetracted. I'll try later on tonight. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 00:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Testing your app. What can I say. It works pretty good but has a lot of bugs which is understandable since it is a early build. What I would like to see in the future is a Genre listing. Overall, I like it and I will spread it around if you want. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Thank you sooo much for the feedback! and yes, i have already figured out a way to load the data using the propietary api of wikia, which should get rid of a bazillion bugs. I can def add the genre list. And i saw u put it on your page! Thank you so much!! i will now get to work! Reaper600 (talk) 04:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE Your article has been removed because the story you submitted is already on the site as New Messages. MooseJuice (talk) 22:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh my bad, i did not know. thank you! Reaper600 (talk) 03:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Message from ? Thanks for editing the dialouge and the spacing of my pasta. Please, feel free to read it and give me some feedback. It was my first creepypasta so im looking for some feedback. Thanks! No problem! and to whoever wrote this, if that pasta is of your own writing make sure u add it to the user submissions page and add the OC tag on the categories (also add your signature at the bototm of each message) Reaper600 (talk) 02:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Notice Please do not create test pages as they are technically spam. Also, there is already a cp wiki app that has ironed out a lot of the issues that I found on your app. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:12, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes you're right, I do apologize especially because soon after making it, I realized of a less intrusive way to test what I wanted to test. As fo the app, I do know about, I just have different plans for mine. Now, sorry totally random but do you know why I can't comment the new blog I just made, it just say "You cannot add a comment to the article." Please let me know if you can figure it out, thank you! Reaper600 (talk) 23:32, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That would be because you forgot to check the box that enables comments when updating. I re-enabled comments. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Ohh, my bad, thank you so much! Reaper600 (talk) 23:37, January 22, 2016 (UTC)